A New Start
by AllWasWellatPigfarts
Summary: Haley left after the contaception fight because she was pregnant and nobody except Karen heard from her. She had twins, a girl and a boy. Warning: character death, better summary inside ON HIATUS.
1. Summary

A new start.

Summary.

Haley left again after Haley and Nathan had the massive contraception fight. She left because she was pregnant and didn't think Nathan would care so she left and broke his heart for a second time. He hardened himself to the rest of the world and built up a wall to protect himself. He had no relationships since her and was known as the NBA playboy. He is still in contact with everyone in Tree Hill. Haley had twins a boy and girl, Kyle and Grace. She told Karen but no one else and kept in contact with her. Sadly she got cancer when they were 13, she went into remission after surgery and chemotherapy but it came back three years later and she lost her battle with cancer. The twins have decided to go to Tree Hill and meet all the people their mother left behind.


	2. Prologue

The Twins.

Grace Ann Scott is a classic beauty by anyone's standards. She has thick, shiny brown hair that would shimmer in the summer and glow in the winter. Her blue eyes were exactly as those of her father but contrasted brilliantly with her dark hair and gave her a unique look. She was quite short but was delicate and petite. When she would enter the room it would light up because she had a natural glow. She had a beautiful smile like her mother and a cocky smirk which could only come from her Scott DNA.

To many, Grace is a closed book, who nobody got to read. Only her twin brother Kyle knew differently. She doesn't tie herself to boyfriends, she is more a friends with benefits type of girl. She doesn't see the point of relationships, people just get hurt, is her way of thinking. Even though she does friends with benefits she isn't a slut or easy. She is different from other girls, she is private about her personality but not about her body. She knows she's hot so she flaunts it but not many people know the real her. She comes across as a bitch, fiery and short tempered, stubborn and private. Only her mother and brother knew differently. They saw her weak moments which she wouldn't let anyone else see and they saw her sensitive side that she thought would make her seem vulnerable. She has a good heart she just needs someone to bring it out in her.

Grace is a cheerleader, and she is a great basketball player, as good as her brother but she didn't want to play on a team. She can sing and play guitar and piano but she keeps it to herself. It was something her and Haley shared and she didn't want anyone else to intrude on that, not even Kyle.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Kyle Nathan Scott on the other hand was completely different. He wore his heart on his sleeve and was kind and patient. He opened up to people and accepted that life is a bitch and sometimes you will get hurt, but you will get good memories along with the heartbreak. He is an excellent basketball player and wasn't afraid to flaunt it. Like his sister he had inherited the infamous Scott smirk and the Scott way with the opposite sex. Grace and Kyle were the king and queen of their high school and Kyle had his fair share of girls throwing themselves at him but he preferred sticking with his girlfriend since 9th grade; Becky. Who was also Grace's best friend apart from Kyle.

Kyle has light brown curly hair which he has let grow quite long, not off his head but just right.(think Jake Jagielski) He has big brown eyes like Haley and has the same warmness of character. He is also a gifted musician but he chose to share his gift and sings in public regularly. Kyle is muscular and traditionally handsome. He is protective of his sister and would do anything for her and vice-versa.

XOXOXOXOXOX

The beautiful strangers wondered down the deserted streets of Tree Hill on the breezy October morning. The sun was shining but it couldn't feel colder.

"Are you ready?" the boy asked the girl.

"As i'll ever be" she replied.

_This chapter is kind of short but it's just an introduction to the two new characters. I hope you like it and please carry on reading._


	3. Chapter 1

The first day in an old world.

_A day earlier_.

Karen Scott walked into her kitchen where her husband Keith was sitting peacefully eating his breakfast and reading the local newspaper. Upon seeing his wife he laid the newspaper on the free chair, so he failed to notice the first name in the obituaries: Haley James. Karen took her seat in the one opposite Keith, also not realising the article.

"You have some post" Keith said pointing to the package on the kitchen counter.

Karen studied the large envelope for a moment before turning back to her breakfast.

"I'll open it later" She said. She had recognised the writing and wanted to be alone when she opened it. She knew what this meant.

Karen was the only person Haley had kept in touch with, and the only person Haley had told her real reason for leaving to and the only person from Tree Hill who knew about Haley's cancer. Haley had felt that Karen was the only person who would talk to her and hear her out. She had proved a great friend and had done as she had promised, and told no one of Haley's whereabouts or situation, except Keith, who joined her on her yearly visits to see Haley and the twins.

Keith left for work and Karen picked up the package and headed into the living room. She sat on the sofa and opened the envelope at the creases slowly and out dropped a tape and a letter.

On the envelope was a small note saying _Open me first!_

"Typical Haley" Karen chuckled to herself quietly.

Karen unfolded the letter and began to read:

_My dearest Karen,_

_If you are reading this then I have obviously lost the battle with cancer and i can never thank you enough for helping me through._

_I'm so grateful to you for everything you've ever done for me but there is one more thing i need you to do for me, well two actually._

_First of all, could you please look after Kyle and Grace. You're the most motherly person I have ever met and I will rest easy knowing they are in your care. I know that by their age I was already living alone but I don't want that for them. I am not asking money from you I have an account for each of them for living expenses and I spoke to my lawyer and he'll sort it out. I also want them to get to know Nathan, it might be too late but i want them all to try._

_Secondly, the tape enclosed i need you to show it to Lucas, Peyton, Brooke, Keith and of course Nathan._

_I love you._

_Haley Marie James._

Karen sobbed for what seemed like hours and Keith came home and read the letter himself. He too shed a tear and comforted his wife. One by one he called Lucas, Peyton, Brooke and Nathan to come into town tomorrow for something very important and he set to making up what would become the twins' new bedrooms.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Nathan Scott woke up in sunny Los Angeles and started his day. He rolled over and he saw Leah, his latest conquest. Nathan Scott has quite the reputation and at 34 has never been seen in a real relationship since Haley. He smirked and headed to the shower, got dressed and left.

The day passed normally for Nathan but when he got home there was an odd message on his answer machine from his uncle Keith.

_Hey Nathan, it's Keith. You need to come to Tree Hill tomorrow at 2 o' clock. It's really important, i don't want to say why on the phone but you have to come._

Nathan packed his bags and got on the first flight home.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Lucas and Brooke Scott had been living together, happily married for 7 years now and had 2 children. One girl, Reagan who is 16 and one boy Matthew who is 10. They live Tree Hill where Lucas works as a writer and Brooke has her own fashion line which she operates from there, instead of New York which she didn't feel was a suitable place to raise children.

_Ring Ring_

"Luke honey will you answer the phone" Brooke called through the house.

Lucas got up from his seat in their spare room which was converted into a library for him and made his way to his office. It is filled with sports memorabilia and pictures of his childhood. One imparticular caught his eye. It always did. It was a picture of him and Haley when they were ten, just after they had built the golf course on the roof of the café. It is still there because Lucas didn't have the heart to take it down but he was the only person who ever went up there anyway. Remembering the reason he had came in in the first place, Lucas picked up the phone.

"Hey Keith, yeah sure we'll stop by the café tomorrow, 2 o' clock that should be fine. What's wrong? You sound upset. Okay, see you tomorrow." Lucas rung off and went to tell Brooke.

'That was weird' he thought to himself.

"Who was on the phone" Brooke asked interrupting his thoughts.

"It was Keith, he said we have to go to the café tomorrow for 2 o' clock, it was really precise and he said it's really important" Lucas said.

Sensing his worry Brooke said "I'm sure it's nothing, we haven't seen them in a while, they must just be busy the rest of the day."

Lucas sighed, hopeful that she was right.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Hey Jake"

"Hey Peyton"

Jake and Peyton had been married for fourteen years and were living together in Savannah but are due to move back to Tree Hill in two weeks. Jenny is eighteen and they have a son Sawyer who is 13. Peyton is an artist and has a chain of galleries and nightclubs across America and Jake is a basketball coach and teaches music in his spare time.

"We have to be in Tree Hill tomorrow at 2 o' clock" Peyton started "Keith called and said it's important, you don't have to come he just said me but you can come if you want to" She smiled.

"Of course, lets go pack and tell the kids"

XOXOXOXOXOX

The next morning Karen and Keith followed the same routine as the previous morning but both felt anxious for the rest of the day. It was going to be hard to say the least and would turn Tree Hill upside down.

Karen headed out to the café and started on with her day. She worked in the café all day and kept looking back at the tape that lay in the kitchen. Everyone was coming at 2 o' clock to watch the tape. Keith hadn't said what it was about but he had said it was very important. The hours flew by and but 1:30 the whole gang was there waiting impatiently but Karen refused to start until 2 o' clock.

The clock chimed signalling to Karen that it was two o' clock and she turned the sign on the door around to closed and made her way over to the large screens she had had installed so people could watch sports at the café. She connected the VCR and silently put in the tape. Nobody had said anything and before she pressed play Karen turned around to face all of them.

She looked at them all with a sadness in her eyes, they were about to get such a shock and could feel her grief welling up inside as she realised the one person that was missing was never coming back. She watched for a few moments as Jenny, Sawyer, Reagan and Matthew sat at a table together talking quietly and catching up and Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, Jake, Nathan and Keith sat at another impatiently waiting for Karen.

"Okay before you see this you need to promise me that all of you" she looked at Nathan "will stay for the whole thing" Karen said.

She pressed play on the VCR and Haley's face came on the screen, there was a collective gasp and as Nathan began to stand Keith gave him a warning look and Nathan took his seat again. Nathan noticed that Haley looked gaunt and pale and that she was sitting in a bed.

"_Hi, before you all leave or turn off the screen please hear me out, this is my last chance to say sorry for all my mistakes and to say" she took a deep breath "Goodbye"_

_She moved slightly in her seat._

"_I have cancer, and if you are watching this then it has finally beaten me. I wish i could have come down to say goodbye to you all personally, I've missed you all so much, but by the time i realised thst this was it, it was too late."_

"_I know that this is really unfair on all of you but there are a few things you need to know. God i haven't even checked if the little red light is on, what if you get this and you're staring at a blank screen, oh god let me check"_

_Haley got of the bed and went over to the camera. A rustling sound was made and Haley came back into view._

"_Good okay it is working, and you all just heard me go nuts over the camera._"

Lucas chuckled which caught a few people off guard. All except for Nathan were sitting there with tears running down their faces. Nathan was just still and in shock, he didn't know how to react.

"_Well, i don't really know what to say now, i had it all planned in my head but that all went out the window the minute i started babbling."_

"_The first thing i guess you want to know is why i left and what happened to me. Well it's quite simple. I was pregnant. After the fight Nathan and I had just had, i wasn't sure if I could face it so I did the stupid and cowardly thing of running away. I know it definitely wasn't the smartest choice and everyday i wished i could come back, but there's no point dwelling on that, and once i heard Nathan got a scholarship to Duke, i knew i made the right choice, i had got the chance to live my dream and now he got the chance to live his." She smiled._

"_Anyway, i gave birth to twins on the 23__rd__ July 2006. A boy and a girl. Grace Ann Scott and Kyle Nathan Scott"_

Nathan sat there in utter shock, he had two children, and they were 17. He felt a mix of emotions, part of him was angry, part sad and part happy.

"_Grace is very like Nathan, Brooke and Peyton put together, whereas Kyle is more like Lucas and I. I hope they will take the chance to meet all of you and that you will let them. I know you are all probably angry at me but please do no take it out on them. I have told them the same thing" She laughed._

"_Karen, You have been like a mother to me, i couldn't have asked for anything better. You have always been there for me and take of my babies for me" Haley let out her first tear but quickly brushed it away. "I love you Karen"_

Karen let out a sob, here was the girl who she had seen grow into a woman, leaving a type of emotional will. Karen knew then that she had to take care of those twins, even though she knew they would be a handful, with everything she had. For Haley.

"I love you too sweetie" she sighed.

"_Keith, well i didn't know you too well but i loved you for the way you were with Lucas and the way you were with Grace and Kyle. You are and amazing person and Karen is lucky that she finally saw sense." Haley laughed._

"_Lucas, my best friend. You may have stopped being mine but i never stopped being yours. I love you so much and I have missed you more than anything. I wish i could play one more round of golf on the roof, you know i'd kick your ass though" She laughed "I'm so proud of you and happy for the way your life turned out, and who knows, if I turn into a ghost, i promise you'll be the first person i haunt."_

"I never stopped being her best friend, i miss her so much" Lucas cried as he wiped his eyes

"I know Lucas, she knows it too" Brooke soothed.

"_Hey Tigger, I have to thank you for putting up with me for those few months in the apartment. You were a great friend and i don't know what i would have done without you. Grace reminds me of you sometimes and Peyton too, it's scary." Haley laughed "You'll like her and she'll like you, please help her with the things that i can't and won't get the chance too, and even if i was there i probably wouldn't know how to handle it" she laughed_

Brooke sobbed, tears falling freely down her face.

"_You have made my best friend so happy and for that i love and respect you, and i have a closet full of your clothes" Haley laughed._

"_Peyton Jageilski! Who'd have thunk it!" Haley smiled "I've missed you, you gave me a second chance and I left again and I am so so sorry for that. Grace loves your artwork, she has my copy of the 'people always leave' picture on her wall. She is like you in so many ways, you may not take that as a compliment when you meet her but she'll grow on you i promise"_

"Grace sounds like quite a character" Peyton said and Karen paused the tape.

"Oh she is believe me" Karen replied

"You knew?" Lucas asked

"Yes, I kept in touch with Haley, before she left i tried to stop her but she left anyway but i always kept in touch. I'd visit them once a year, twice if i could. But you have to understand she didn't want you all to know and that was her choice not mine, and Grace and Kyle are coming to live with me." Karen finished.

Lucas was about to argue but Brooke nudged him. She could tell this was hard for Karen and she didn't want Lucas making it worse.

They pressed play on the tape and it carried on.

_Haley took a deep breath and stared straight into the camera._

"_Nathan Royal Scott. I love you. I promise you I never stopped."_

_She paused for a moment regaining her thoughts._

"_Always and forever has ended, properly this time. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think about you. When you got drafted for the NBA I was walking around with a smile on my face for weeks. I am so proud of you and everything you have accomplished, and I am so sorry that I have kept Grace and Kyle away from you, I tried once to tell you, but i got scared." Tears fell visibly down Haley's face._

"_Please get to know them, you may have a hard job with Grace but give it time, please, for me? I know you don't owe me anything but please give them a chance. They know pretty much everything and they understand why you might be cautious, but they are so precious, don't let them get hurt."_

"_I love you"_

_The tape went blank._

Everyone looked at Nathan. He still hadn't cried but he was shaking.

"How could she do this? Be this selfish?The first time she has been in contact in 17 years and it's to tell us she's dead!" Nathan yelled

"What you'd rather not have known would you?" Lucas retorted, disgusted at his brother's reaction.

"Yeah probably, I could have gone on with my life as usual, and now she's dumping kids on me as well."

The argument was interrupted by the closing of the café door.

The group turned around and were faced with two teenagers, a brown haired boy wearing a sheepish expression and a brunette girl wearing and expression of pure fury.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Hence the Name.

"Nobody is dumping us on YOU! In case you hadn't realised we're going to be living with Karen, which is 3000 miles away from you in LA! And who said we wanted anything to do with you! Mom asked us to give it a try but no way in hell am i having anything to do with an ignorant ass who i just happen to share DNA with!" Grace screamed angrily.

Her voice rang through the empty café and the two pairs of intense blue eyes met until Nathan faltered.

Grace stormed out of the café and ran to her car and drove to the place of calm that her Mom had wrote about in her diary; the River court.

Back in the café it was still silent until Karen made her way over and gave Kyle a hug.

"How are you Kyle?" Karen asked gently

"I'm doing better than Grace" he sighed

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked

Kyle looked at him, they were about the same height and they instantly had a mutual understanding.

"She's handling it in a very Grace like way, cutting everybody out, only talking when necessary, in her mind she's been abandoned." he looked down "this is the most emotion I've seen from her since Mom died. She's probably gone into a full scale melt down."

Nathan looked away guiltily, he hadn't meant it, he was just angry and shocked and he didn't realise they were there.

"Do you have any idea where she will be?" Nathan asked Kyle quickly

Kyle looked at him uncertainly, but Karen nodded, this could be exactly what she needed.

"She doesn't really know her way around, but she's been reading Mom's diaries so anywhere that Mom would say was special would be your best bet."

"Thanks, I'm going to look for her." Nathan said with determination.

"Well be careful"

Nathan looked at him incredulously.

"She's likely to through something at you. This" he said pointing to a scar above his left eye "is from when 'i got in the way of the ashtray' after i drank the last of the juice" he shook his head and Nathan gulped.

"Go but keep her away form sharp objects" Kyle finished with a laugh.

"You're joking right?" Peyton asked smiling

"No, it's true she did through an ashtray at me but she's mellowed out recently." he smiled

XOXOXOXOXOX

_At the rivercourt._

Nathan watched from a distance as Grace, his daughter, played basketball, she was so talented and he felt proud as he watched her. He watched for what seemed like an eternity. Even alone he could see that she played with aggression, but was still very graceful, 'hence the name' he thought to himself. Suddenly she stopped playing and threw the ball out into the river.

"You know if they drained the river all you'd see are deflated balls" Nathan said as he approached.

He got no answer and Grace looked away. She didn't want him to see that she had been crying. Crying was weak and she needed to be strong. She could take a million rejections from her father if it meant she could have her mother back, but the fact that she wouldn't made this so much worse.

"I'm sorry for everything you heard back at the café, i shouldn't have said it" Nathan said quietly

"Are you sorry that you said it or are you sorry that we heard it?" She answered

"Both." He admitted then chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because that was such a Haley answer. You remind me of her a lot and even though i haven't seen it i can tell you have her smile" He said quietly.

"Really? I remind you of Mom? Nobody ever says that, they all say Kyle is practically the boy version of her. I'm nothing like her." She said bitterly. She had always hated that, Kyle and Haley had always bonded over books and music and their similar tastes and personalities and Grace always felt left out, as if she didn't belong in their family. She knew they loved her very much, but she needed someone else.

"I'd say Kyle is more like Lucas than your Mom. You light up the room the same way she did, even when you're mad" He smiled lightly "And throwing ashtrays?" he added mock scared.

"Kyle should have realised that it was coming and moved" she defended, laughing slightly.

"I was scared to come out here" She looked up at him, wondering what he meant "Aside from the fact that the first time i met you it couldn't have gone worse, but also as i was leaving Kyle told me to keep you away from any sharp objects" They both laughed and she punched him in the arm.

"Oww! You have a strong punch!" He said but as he looked at her hand, with the perfectly manicured nails, he noticed cuts and bruises. "What's that?" he asked

"Nothing" She said a little too quickly as she moved her hand back to her side and moved slightly further away from him.

'Damn!' Nathan thought to himself. He wasn't going to push it, he felt like he had made some sort of connection and he didn't want to ruin it.

"Okay" he said defeated "You're a great player by the way, i watched you for ages. Are you going to try out for the girls team?"

"I'd love to but I can't." She said

He looked at her questioningly.

"Another fine thing i got from your DNA. I have HCM, i can't do sports or cheer" She said with a slight pout.

"I'm sorry, but you can still play for fun right?"

"Yeah, just don't over exert myself." She laughed bitterly. She had hated it when Haley said that to her but she wanted to hear it now. Nathan could sense something was wrong as she had gone strangely silent. He looked over to her and saw the tear falling down her face. He could tell she was like him in many ways and would hate people to know she was crying so he looked back out at the river. Grace had felt his gaze on her and was grateful that he had looked away.

"We should get back it's getting dark." She said

"Yeah you're right." They made their way back to the café. Keeping a friendly distance between them.

For some reason, that Grace just couldn't figure out, she felt more at ease here in this strange new town, with all the new faces that she ever had when she was in New York with her friends. She had connected with her father, something she thought she would never do, she had been so adamant that he would hurt or leave but some strange reason she trusted him.

Nathan realised that even though he had known this girl for less than a day, she was a part of him and he was growing to love her. She was so strong and independent but he was scared for her. She had an inner pain that she wasn't letting anyone else see and she had a tall wall built around her and it would be hard for her to open up and trust him but he was going to do the best he could for her and Kyle.

They walked into the café and the sight that met Grace's eyes tore her to pieces. Kyle was watching the video that Haley had made for the two of them, without her.

Everyone who was there before was watching it with him. How could he have watched it without her, it was to both of them not just him. Typical Kyle though, he was impatient and couldn't wait for anything but Grace felt so betrayed.

"What are you doing?" Grace demanded

"Oh Grace, your back! We were just watching the tape Mom made for us"

"Why?"

"Because I haven't seen it yet"

"I haven't seen it yet either" she replied coldly

"I know i thought you could watch it later, when you got back."

"You're unbelievable" she yelled "That tape was for us, nobody else, we were supposed to watch it together"

"Okay now you're being petty"

"NO I'M NOT" She screamed, her blood boiling "This was the last thing we have left of Mom and as always, like anything to do with her, you had to see it first."

"We waited a week to watch it"

"So one day wouldn't make much difference would it"

Everyone was watching but neither cared, Grace was finally sharing what she was feeling and Kyle was finally going to hear it. Not that he would like it once he did.

"I wanted us to see it at the same time, but you did like you always do! You took it away from me. Anything i have, you always take it away!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you remember our 5th birthday?"

"Yeah, i got a basketball and you got a guitar"

"Do you remember that all day you kept playing on my guitar but if i went anywhere near your basketball you would grab it away as well."

"So what I was five i didn't know any better"

"But you still don't know any better! You carried on doing things like that! The music was mine and Mom's special thing but then you decided you wanted in, so being the nice person she was she bought you a guitar as well, suddenly something else you and mom had in common. I tried so hard to keep the music time between me and mom but you always butted in with some problem or another thing perfect little you had done right."

"What so i was meant to stay away?"

"During those small times, yes, it would have been appreciated. You knew mom so much better than i ever did because you were always the first to say good morning and the last to say goodbye, even at the end, even when i begged you to give me longer, on that last day, you came in anyway. I had so much more that i needed to say to her but you never gave me the chance."

"Grace..." He started weakly, tears were falling down her face and her voice had been broken as she said the last few words, he had never seen her like this, she usually kept herself so emotionally void that it was scaring him and he didn't know what to do.

"No she's gone and I didn't get the chance to say a proper goodbye, and lets face it you always cut me out."

"You wouldn't have been cut out if you didn't leave all the time"

"I only left because i didn't want to get in the way of Kyle and Mom time. At least i had my own friends, but wait you couldn't even let me have that and you started dating my best friend. You always take everything from me!"

"You got Mom's diaries" he said weakly

"Only because that's the one thing she couldn't give to you, you got her song book didn't you? And her old guitar?"

"The book is for both of us"

"But she gave it to you" she finished dejectedly

Grace ran out the café and once she had turned the corner she sat down on the curb and punched the ground with her already bruised hand, and cried more than she ever had in her entire life.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Your Person.

Nathan followed Grace outside and saw her sitting on the curb. Her body was overtaken by sobs and Nathan finally understood her. Her bitterness and shock when he had said that she was like Haley. It was even more obvious now. She had finally let it all out and he wanted to protect her from feeling that way, he couldn't do that but he would comfort her and do everything in his power. He still wanted to get to know Kyle but Grace needed him right now.

Grace felt someone's presence and saw Nathan standing behind her. He slowly came over and joined her on the curb. He looked at her hand but said nothing. He wrapped his arm around her. At first she was reluctant but she gave in and sobbed into his shirt.

"I just want to say goodbye" She whispered.

She caught Nathan by surprise as he thought she had fallen asleep.

"I do too" was all Nathan could say.

"Her funeral's here tomorrow. Are you going to go?"

"I didn't know that, i thought she would have been buried in New York"

"No, it was in her will that she wanted to be buried in Tree Hill"

"I'm definitely coming" he gave her shoulders a reassuring squeeze.

The father and daughter sat there for a while before Lucas interrupted.

"Sorry my Mom was worried" he said

"Shhh" Nathan said "I'll take her back to mine okay and i'll meet you at the funeral in the morning if you leave the details on my answering machine"

"Okay."

Nathan lifted Grace up and placed her carefully on the back seat of his car. When he got back to his house he made his way inside and put her on one of the spare beds and covered her in the sheets. He quietly made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Through all their problems Deb and Dan Scott had managed to stay together. Out of convenience more than anything else.

"Who was that girl son? She seemed a bit you for your taste and you don't seem the hero type" Dan inquired mockingly

"She's my daughter"

"What?" Dan looked up in shock

Nathan looked down sadly

"Nathan what is it?" Deb asked him

"Haley died of cancer last week, and we had two children that i didn't know about. They are 17 and they have come to live with Karen in Tree Hill."

"Oh I'm so sorry" Deb said. She had always like Haley, she may not have shown it after they got married but she could tell how much Nathan loved her by how hurt he was when she left.

"How can you be sure they're yours? And how are there two?"

"When you meet them you can see they're mine and they are twins" he answered "Now i'm going to go and get some sleep because the funeral is tomorrow."

He went upstairs and lay in bed. He couldn't get to sleep he just kept thinking of Haley, and everything that had happened. What if Haley hadn't left? What if she hadn't got too scared that time? What if he hadn't freaked out about contraception? What if they were still married? What if he had got over his pride and just called her? Eventually he fell into a restless sleep and awoke the next morning dreading the day to come.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Grace awoke and was confused by her unfamiliar surroundings, when the events of the night before poured into her mind. She remembered the fight with Kyle and the bonding with her father. Now she had to get up and get ready to bury her Mother. How could she do that? Maybe if she stayed in this spot it wouldn't happen and she wouldn't have to deal with it. She didn't know how she was going to cope. The funeral made it so much more real, this was finally the end.

"Hey" came the voice from the door

"Hi" she smiled weakly "What's the time?"

"It's eight. Karen will be hear in about half an hour with your clothes and anything else you need. I've made breakfast so you can come down when you're ready" he said kindly.

She made her way down to the smell of pancakes.

"Hmmm smells delicious" she said

"Thank you." he laughed "What do you want on it?"

"Ermm... can i have lemon and sugar?"

"Of course, that was your mom's favourite" he observed

"Yeah, she has good taste" she smiled, it was easier than she expected.

"First, here's some antiseptic and a bandage" she looked at him blankly "For your hand"

"Oh, thanks" she took it shyly and began fixing herself up.

"Do you think i should colour it black? I mean we are going to a funeral" She tried to joke but didn't quite pull it off.

He smiled but didn't say anything.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Everyone was standing but the grave as they watched Haley's coffin being lowered into the ground. There were tears in everybody's eyes and one by one people left and the only people left at the grave were Nathan and Kyle.

"You must think I'm a horrible person" Kyle said as he stared at the grave

"Why?"

"Because you obviously have a connection with Grace and-"

"I want to get to know you too. I don't think you are a horrible person, you didn't do any of those things on purpose and you obviously love Grace. She just needs time, but i think you should talk to her. I thought she would have stayed but she was one of the first to leave."

"Okay, I'll see you later?"

"Yeah"

XOXOXOXOXOX

Grace was sitting in the café alone. It was closed but she had found the spare key and had gone in. The wake was at Karen's but she didn't feel like being around everyone at the moment. The two tapes were sitting on the counter and Grace took the nearest one and began to watch.

Haley came on the screen.

"_My two angels, what would I have done without you?"_

"_The minute you were born i fell in love with you."_

"_Kyle, you were the best son a woman could wish for and I love you so much. You have been my rock. Please live your life to the full, don't regret and don't give up what you love. I made that mistake and I don't want the same for you. Look after your sister, you need each other. I love you. Now leave so i can 'talk' to your sister."_

"_Grace, you are so special and you don't even realise it. You remind me so much of Nathan and of myself and, well of everyone in Tree Hill. I know sometimes you feel like you don't belong, like you were born at the wrong time in the wrong place and maybe you are not the person you are meant to be, but you are. I felt like that but it will get better and you will find your purpose. I promise you, i will watch over you. I know you said to Kyle once that i was his person and you didn't have yours but that isn't true. You are like Nathan there is no denying that but both you and your brother have a special place in my heart."_

_She took a breath._

"_You have so many sides to you but you never show them. I want you to promise me that you will find someone who will love you for you, not your looks or your status in high school, but for you. You deserve nothing less. I love you so much, remember that i am always with you. Look in the back of the last diary and you will find and envelope, open it and do whatever you want with what is inside. Goodbye sweetie."_

"Bye Mom" Grace smiled. Being so interested in what was on the screen Grace hadn't noticed the two people standing behind her.

"She should be fine now" Nathan whispered to Kyle "Come on, lets give her a minute."


	6. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews and sorry I haven't updated in a while but I didn't really know where to go with it but I have a few ideas now. At the moment it's still a but sad but it will get more hopeful. Remember – light at the end of the tunnel.**

The air was cold and the sky was masked in grey clouds. The cemetery spilled out in front of him and leaves crunched under his feet. Haley had always loved the autumn and the beauty that came with it. The browns and reds and oranges had taken the place of the green of the summer and the trees were bare leaving it clear for the winter frost. Autumn was when you could start getting out your warm clothes and having relaxing nights in by the fire, and of course it was when the rain started again; rain had always been their thing. Nathan made his way over to the lone grave under the oak tree and looked at it for a while. He still couldn't accept it; even though she had been gone for seventeen years, he always hopes he would see her again. Yes, he was angry at her for leaving but he so desperately wanted to see her again, at one point he had almost hired a private detective, but he was scared of what he would find. He was scared she was married with children and was happier than she had ever been with him. To anyone else this was ridiculous as they had seen how happy he had made her and the type of love they had shared, but up until now he had never understood why she would walk out on that if it was so amazing and at this specific point in time he was beating himself up for not looking for her, because then maybe, just maybe, he would have been with her to the end and they could have been a family. If only for a little while.

Nathan looked around and saw the man he had always respected, always looked up to, and always compared his love of Haley to that of the other mans for his wife. Brian 'Whitey' Durham stood there, not needing to say anything to convey his sympathy and his wisdom. They just stood in each other's presence thinking of the loved ones they had lost and trying to make sense of their thoughts.

"She left for you, Nathan" Whitey said

"I know" Nathan simply replied

"I heard about the twins, you should be happy you have the chance to know them." Nathan just nodded "Although that was a bit of a jackass move in the cafe" Nathan looked guiltily to the floor so Whitey didn't press the subject. "Your brother-"

"Has a big mouth" Nathan interrupted, and Whitey chuckled

"I remember when Camilla first passed. I didn't hold up nearly as well as you are now, but I suppose I didn't have anyone I needed to stay strong for, but it got pretty dark for a while back then. I tortured my self with what ifs and could've been's, but eventually I realised to be grateful for the time I had with her"

"Yeah but Haley and I, we barely spent a year together, sure we were married for over a year, but we weren't actually together for most of it"

"Nathan, that girl loved you, you know that from the reason she left. Don't get into that vicious cycle that I did and damn well get to know the people you have left." Whitey could see Nathan was about to interrupt and Whitey had spent all last night worrying about this. Nathan lived in Los Angeles and it would be hard for him to see the twins as often as he would like but Whitey had an idea, although he would leave the final decision up to Nathan. "I have an assistant coaching job opening up. Just think about it." And the old man walked away, just stopping to rest a hand on his late wife's grave.

Nathan thought about what Whitey had said and knew what he was implying. The more Nathan thought about it the more it made sense. After high school Nathan had made a promise to himself that he would not come back and live in Tree Hill, but things change. Places change. And Tree Hill now seemed a lot more inviting to Nathan. At 34, Nathan had been in the NBA for 10 years and his contract with the Lakers was almost up. He could probably move back within the month. He had made enough money to keep him comfortable for the rest of his life and the coaching job would just be something to keep him busy and fulfilled. He could retire, buy a house, and hopefully in Karen agreed Grace and Kyle could stay with him, at least some of the time.

He looked down at the stone in front of him.

_Haley James Scott_

_Loving mother, sister, daughter, friend and wife._

"_Love is stronger than death even though it can't stop death from happening, but no matter how hard death tries it can't separate people from love. It can't take away our memories either."_

Nathan smiled to himself as he read it, she still had Scott on her name, she would be eternally remembered as his wife and the mother of his children, and he knew that no matter what he would always have the time that they did spend together; however fleeting it may have been.

"Hey Hales" he whispered "Our kids are perfect; I always knew you would make an amazing Mom, I just wish I could have been there to help you. You meant so much more to me than basketball and I'm sorry I ever made you think differently." He paused for a moment regaining his composure "I always imagined us raising a family together, but I always pictured us both doing it at the same time. I've missed out on so much and now you will miss the rest. It shouldn't have been this way Hales. I love you and I miss you. And I will keep missing you"

He kissed his fingers and placed them delicately on the grave stone and slowly walked away and back to the madness.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Grace made her way through the crowd that had gathered at Karen. She was surprised at the number of people that had showed up; apparently none of them had stopped loving Haley. That was something Grace could understand, she loved her mom unconditionally even when she was mad at her or vice versa.

"Are you okay?" Karen asked gently as Grace came into the kitchen. In there was probably the people closest to Haley minus Nathan and Kyle. Lucas, Peyton, Brooke, Jake, Keith, Karen and Lydia.

"Grandma" Grace said in greeting as she went over to give the older woman a hug. Jimmy had passed two years previously from Alzheimer's and Lydia was back living in Tree Hill. She of course knew about Haley and the twins but she didn't know Karen knew. Lydia understood why the twins were living with Karen; Karen had more room and was younger than Lydia. It would also be good for the twins to spend some time with the other side of their family and Lydia would only be around the corner. As for Haley's siblings, all of them were here except Taylor who hadn't been able to make it, but would be coming down in a few weeks with her family.

It is tragic for anyone to outlive their child and nothing can come close to the grief of losing a person you gave life to, but Lydia refused to accept the pitying looks she was receiving and was going to do what Haley would want, and be there for her family and live life to the full.

After a few minutes in the kitchen, Grace went outside to get some fresh air. She saw Kyle sitting on the porch swing and silently sat down next to him. They sat for a while, neither talking, both trying to think of the right thing to say when a man interrupted their thoughts.

He looked as if he was in his late 50's or early sixties; he had dark greying hair that screamed of years of trying to defeat age. He was wearing a smug grin and was making the twins uncomfortable and they shifted slightly closer together for safety. As they were sitting on the swing, this man towered over them and his appearance made him look even more intimidating. He had an air about him that made you unsure of him and they knew not to trust him.

"Hi, I'm Dan Scott. Your mother's ex-father-in-law"

Suddenly their faces lit up with recognition. Their mother had told them about this man. He was evil and destroyed everything he touched. Everyone's life was worse once he was in it and he was a force to be reckoned with. He looked like an upstanding member of the community but underneath was a dangerous man, who would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. Whether it be out of greed or revenge. They knew how he had bullied Nathan and was the main reason he was emancipated, they knew about him hiring Jules to fall in love with Keith and to be perfectly honest they were terrified of him. They knew he wouldn't be their biggest fan and knew this was not the friendly greeting it appeared.

"You mean our grandfather"

"Whatever you want to believe" he said and turned and walked away.

"I'm sorry Grace" Kyle spoke

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault, I just flipped out"

"I shouldn't have been so selfish"

"You weren't doing it on purpose and you have apologised and I forgive you, so can we forget it. I know mom loved me and that's all that matters"

"Okay, wanna go inside?"

"Sure" and brother and sister walked back into the house.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"I'll take the job" Nathan declared as he walked into Whitey's office. The room was like a time capsule. There were pictures of Nathan and Lucas and Jake and Skills who had joined the team in senior year, after Lucas had admitted to having HCM. There was the state championship trophy from their senior year and numerous pictures of every team Whitey had coached since.

"I thought you would" Whitey smiled as he brought out the bottle of scotch he had in his desk. The office was dark, only lit by the small lamp in the corner of the room and Nathan grabbed two glasses from the shelf. Suddenly Lucas, shortly followed by Keith made their way into the office.

"Guess we all had the same idea, huh?" Lucas said and the other men chuckled.

Nathan got two more glasses from the shelf and handed one to Lucas and then Keith. Whitey poured out the scotch and they took a seat. It was a snug fit, but it was comforting being there together.

"Want to share your news?" Whitey asked

"What news?" Lucas asked

"I just accepted the assistant coaching job and I'm going to move back to Tree Hill"

"That's great man" Lucas said as he stood up and hugged his brother

"Congrats Nate" Keith said as he shook his hand.

They settled down again when suddenly Lucas interrupted the silence.

"I remember the boy toy auction junior year" Lucas started "That was the last time we were kids, after that it got all serious." He sighed

"Yeah, I was so pissed that Haley bought you" Nathan laughed

"Yeah, well we needed some Laley time." Then he grimaced "I just sounded way too like Brooke" and the others laughed.

"What did you do? She never told me" Nathan asked

"We went on the roof of the cafe and played miniature golf and threw water balloons. Some were filled with milk, some with water, then we called a truce but she was lying and I caught her. That's when I first saw her tattoo."

"Haley had a tattoo?" Whitey asked

"Yeah it was Nathan's jersey number on her ass" Keith said

"Above her ass" both Nathan and Lucas protested and then laughed.

"That was when I found out she was in love with you. Of course I freaked out when I saw it. I said that was permanent and gave her that whole lecture, do you know what she said? She said no matter what would happen with you two in the future, if she could look at that tattoo in ten years and feel how she felt in that moment, she would be okay with that" Lucas smiled

"Grace and Kyle are awesome" Nathan mused to himself

"Yeah they got that from Haley" Lucas laughed

"They're smart as hell too" Keith added "I remember when we went to New York for their 10th Birthday, you could tell which way they were headed then. Grace was already the most sarcastic person I had ever met and Kyle was just so laid back. Haley did a good job."

"To Haley" Whitey proposed and took a sip of his drink

"To Haley" the others repeated, also taking a drink.

The rest of the night was spent reminiscing about Haley and fond memories they shared.


End file.
